The Wonderful Mysteries of Love
by BroganPyro
Summary: Alexi Cole has gone to Scottland to see her best friend Velma. While there she realizes her love for Shaggy but also meets a hansome Scottish boy(yumyum). Will she be able to find love with shaggy or will she be whisked away by a mystery man?


I carried my bags out to the Mystery Machine. Velma had Fred come to pick me up at the airport. Velma and I had been best friends scince we were, what,four-years-old. She was having me come with them on a mystery mission because she thought my looks would help them to solve it. We were in old Ireland trying to slove the mystery of Loch Ness. There were five very rude, very male suspects. I had been playing drums for my band back home when I got her call. Being best friends and seeing as I haven't seen her in about six years I couldn't turn her down. I also missed Scooby, Shaggy, Daph, and Fred. I pulled myself into the front seat of the car and rolled down the window. Fred jumped into the front seat and put the car in drive. We drove through ruins. I went into seizures. I was psychic. Only Fred and Velma knew because I didn't want it all over the news. I looked out over the ruins and saw the dead scottsmen fighting still. As we drove closer and closer to our destination I could feel the undead's emotions pusling through me. We pulled up next to the motel. I jumped out of the car and ran up the walkway. The building looked hardly like a motel it looked more like a old victorian home. I stopped halfway down the path and looked out over the lake. I saw a giant monster sink down into the lake.  
"RaRexi!" I hear someone ,well, bark. I look over and see a giant dog running at me. I open my arms up and he leaps into them."SCOBBY!How are you!" I asked excited to see my dog's boyfriend. I see Scooby look over my shoulder and let go of him. I turn to watch him dash over to the Machine. He sits at the back door and whines.  
Fred smiles and opens the door. My Great Dane Simone comes bursting out the back. She runs out into the woods with Scooby to chse rabbits. The sun is starting to set as I unpack into the dresser. The door opens behind me. "Hey Alexi. How have you been?" I hear a feminine voice ask. I turn to see Daphnie. I run over and give her a hug. "I'm good Daph. How have you been?" I reply.  
"I'm good. I have to tell you something. Shaggy, he needs to see you. In the library tonight. I think he might want to tell you something." With that last staement she got up and left the room. I stared. Why did Shaggy want to see me? I liked him scince we were five years old. I pulled on a pair of blue sweatpants and a white tank top. I pulled my long choppy brown hair into a ponytail. I trot down the stairs and down the hall into the library. I see Shaggy paceing in front of the fireplace. "Hey Shagster." I say smiling. He jumps and looks at me with wide eyes. "Hey Alexi. I just wanted to talk to you alone for a while." He blurted. He closed his eyes with that "you dumb butt" thought running through his face. I jogged over and sat on the couch facing the fire. The library was beautiful. There was a second story made out of wire. Shaggy smiled and sat by me. I crossed my legs under me and gazed into the fire. Shaggy finally spoke, "Alexi I just wanted to know how you were and what was up with you"  
"Well, I'm great. I've gone into modeling beside the whole band thing. I'm still addicted to suhsi. I'm building a home in Scottland by the ocean. It's going to be five bedrooms. Actually six bedrooms. One for everyone. Except Scoob and Monie. They get to share one. I have a barn for horses. I have a black and white speckeled one and one that is tan with white spots on the rear. They're names are Jack and Jill after our favorite story. How have you been"  
"I've been groovy. Me, Scoob, Fred, and Daph all just got back from Spooky Island. scrappy doo was like stealing souls. It was funny. He was all like PUPPY POWER! and he peed on Daph again"  
"Shaggy! I heard you almost got killed by demons that is so not cool. I was worried sick when I couldn't get a hold of any of you"  
"Naww we were cool." he said stretching his legs out.  
I layed my head on his lap and put my hand over his knee. He stroked my head then playfully scratched behind my ear. I laughed and sat up. I stared at him then slapped his shoulder.  
"TAG YOUR IT!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to the second stroy of the library. He chased me and tackled me out the open window. We screamed as we flew down three stories and into the lake. We surfaced and I gasped for air. He swam over to me and brushed the hair out of my face.  
"Alexi are you ok! I'm so sorry"  
"No! I'm fine! Are you ok you have a pretty bad cut on your face."  
"Naw I'm groovy"  
"Good"I proceeded to swim toward the dock which seemed so close when I started to swim over to it but now seemed so far away. Shaggy swam close behind me. I looked up at the dock and sighed. I look up again and see a hansome man with spiky brown hair and blue-green eyes.  
He reaches down adn helps me out of the water. I noticed I had a deep cut down my fore arm. He looked down and put pressure on it. Shaggy pulled himself up and ran over to us. "Alexi! We have to get you to the hospital!" he said dragging me behind him. I had my other hand wrapped tightly around the new guys hand. We all jumped in the Mystery Machine and drove to the hospital. On the way there i asked the guy what his name was.  
"So what's your name"  
"Oh I'm Jake Keryfuz." he replied with an Scottish accent. I melted at the sound of it. Shaggy glared at him I could see it I don't know why he did. "I'm Alexi Cole Kamden." I replied with my American accent in all it's glory. He smiled and he pulled me into the emergency room. Shaggy and I were rushed into the dark of the hospital. I hated this allthe ghosts of the dead were begging me for help. They sat around screaming in pain. They were doing everything to hurt me. I buried my head in Shaggy's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. The ghosts were too powerful. I passed out.


End file.
